The Trial
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: Michael is selected for jury duty. While he is making verdicts, the office employees have their own trial. Hilarity ensues.
1. Cold Opening: Black Widows

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Universal, Inc. I am however affiliated with an awesome group of people who are Office fans, so suck it. **_

_A/N: First of all, I am so sorry. I have not updated on 'The Gift' in like forever. I am currently having writer's block with that story as of right now. I will however get an update on that as soon as humanly possible. In the meantime, I have another idea for a great tale. I was gonna reveal it after the end of 'The Gift', but since I'm struggling with that one, I figured I could get the creative juices flowing and start a new fic. Trust me, getting over writer's block is a snitch when you remove yourself from the old and bring in the new. Having that said, I hope you enjoy my new fic. _

**March 4, 2008**

**10:30 am**

_The camera panned the office. Phyllis and Stanley were both gone on sales calls. Pam was sketching her desk lamp. Angela was making copies and Andy was singing the first verse of "Blinded by the Light."_

Dwight snarled at Andy as he was starting the chorus, "Ba dum da dum dum dum dum... Blinded by the light... Cut loose like a deuce, another runner in the night -"

Angela turned from the copier, "Would you shut up!" She looked sternly at Andy and glimpsed at Dwight, looking away quickly.

Andy scoffed and went back to filing while Dwight smirked openly.

Jim was talking to Kevin at his desk, chuckling at something that Kevin said, "No way, man."

Kevin sighed, "C'mon, dude. You have to pick someone from the Steelers."

Jim shook his head, "Not even. They are so weak."

Kevin mouth fell agape, "_Weak_? The Steelers are never weak. They rock."

Jim chuckled, "It's called Fantasy Football for a reason, Kev. You pick players that actually play well."

Kevin folded his arms, "They had an amazing offensive line last season. Willie Colon was a machine!"

Jim shrugged, "I'm sorry, man. I already got a good offensive line."

Kevin smacked his lips, "Are you kidding me? It's the entire New York Giants!"

Jim smirked, "No… just the wide receiver. You must have some good wide receivers." He folded his arms as well, convinced by his statement.

Kevin shook his head, "That was pure luck. No one saw that coming."

Jim chuckled, "You have to admit that was the best play ever. Giants seriously kicked the Patriots' ass."

Kevin nodded, "True. So… I'm assuming you've got Manning as QB."

Jim scoffed, "No thanks, I've got Romo."

Kevin grasped, "Romo?! Are you insane? You cannot have Romo on your team!"

Jim looked legitimately confused, "Why not?"

Kevin folded his arms again, "Two words: Jessica Simpson. She's like the black widow of the entertainment industry."

Jim nodded, "Yeah… she kinda is."

Kelly, who was standing near Andy intervened, "Ohmigosh, she totally ruined Nick Lachey's career. He never recovered from that album after their divorce. John Mayer albums slumped when they were together and quickly went back up after they broke up. And Dane Cook made some really weird career moves like, 'Mr. Brooks'. Did you see that? It was so boring. Not Like 'Good Luck Chuck'. Now, she's dating poor Tony. He's so doomed!" She shook her head and went back to the annex.

Jim and Kevin watched Kelly walk away. Jim's eyes were slightly widened, "Yikes."

Kevin nodded, "I know, dude. That chick is scary."

Jim looked up at Kevin, "I was talking about Jessica Simpson."

Kevin shifted his eyes, "So was I."

Dwight chuckled, "Please, she doesn't have the substance to be a black widow. They partake in devilish acts."

Jim smirked at the camera, "What kind of acts?"

Dwight scoffed, "Unthinkable acts that would boggle the mind."

Kevin nodded, "Like star in a weak remake."

Jim agreed, "Or marry and destroy the life of her ex-husband."

Dwight snarled, "Even more heinous."

------------------

"When they attack, they wrap their prey securely into a strong hold, then they puncture and envenomate the prey. While the prey is dying, they continue to wrap it." Dwight nodded slowly, "They suck the very life out of you even after you're dead. That's my kind of woman."

------------------

**OPENING CREDITS:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael prepares for the trial and Dwight does some sleuthing. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	2. Preperations and Accusations

_**Disclaimer: I will never own the Office. I have fully accepted that.**_

_A/N: I wanted to post these two chapter at the same time because I wanted to get into the actual events of the episode. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and there is some classic Michael stuff in this one. As always, please review. I don't ask for a lot in this life, just reviews and maybe a place to lay my head. LOL. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Now, on with the show!_

**March 10, 2008**

**9:43 am**

_The camera panned the office. Stanley was on a sales call. Meredith was going over some spreadsheets with Pam. Jim was gluing pencil shavings on several of Dwight's bobble heads, giving them mustaches. Angela was sending out a fax while Kevin and Oscar were playing Hateball, being watched by Creed, who was eating grapes. _

Michael was in his office, going over some files with Dwight at his side. Dwight pointed to a sheet, "Need this?"

Michael snatched it and looked it over. He nodded, "Definitely. These jokes are priceless." He handed it back to Dwight as he dutifully placed it in the vanilla file folder.

Dwight looked over some more, "How about this?"

Michael snatched that sheet and balled it up. "That's crap. I'm not really sure why I still have that." He sighed, "I need my Grade A material here, Dwight. They aren't little kids. We're not serving Trix here, okay? We're serving Cheerios."

Dwight nodded, "Got it." He proceeded to dump a pile of vanilla file folders into the trash bin. "There you go. Only the best for the trial."

Michael nodded, "Yeppers." He gave a wink to the camera.

--------------------

"That is correct, sir. I, Michael Scott, have been selected for jury duty and it's very exciting. I _have _been selected before. I was in the case of Murphy v. Sanders, a groundbreaking case." _Footage of a newspaper clipping: 'Local Nitwit Sues Coworker for Stolen Glasses.'_ "Only this time, I'm the foreman, which means I'll be asking the questions and announcing the verdict. So, my talent for giving incredible speeches is finally being put to good use."

---------------------

Michael picked up a folder from another stack, "Ah... my notes."

Dwight looked over them, "What are these?"

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing. Just some notes from the Wiki for proper etiquette of a foreman. Nothing too fancy, just the best."

Dwight nodded approvingly, "Nice. What's this?" Dwight pointed to one of the sheets, "'How to handle a disgruntled juror'? Interesting." He thumbed through the rest of the stack, "Hmm... 'How to produce the proper verdict' Is this accurate?"

Michael nodded, "Of course it's accurate. It's Wikipedia. Where else could you get information at your fingertips?"

Dwight nodded, "Dually noted." He went perusing through Michael's briefcase, "What are these?" He dangled a pair of sunglasses with a pair of eyes on the lens.

Michael stifled a giggle, "You know... so I can sleep through the boring parts." He giggled some more, "Simpsons." Dwight shook his head disapprovingly.

-------------------

"Michael has been called for jury duty. He is required to report downtown to the courthouse for 4 hours a day from 1 - 5 for a whole week, respectively." He nodded, "My uncle was called in for jury duty once, but he didn't get it. They said he wasn't mentally stable for the trial." He sighed deeply, "It's not like he brought the fireworks to cause trouble, it was for everyone's enjoyment."

-------------------

Michael took the glasses and placed them in his breast pocket. "Okay, seems I'm about ready." He started to stand up when Dwight pushed him back down in his chair. "What the-"

Dwight folded his arms, "You clearly are not ready." He began to pace in front of Michael's desk. He stopped abruptly, "How many people are in a jury?"

Michael stammered, "Um..."

Dwight shouted, "Don't think, just answer, man! Now how many are in a jury?!"

Michael spat out, "Twelve!"

Dwight nodded, "That is correct. I would have also accepted fifteen, which is how many they have in Scotland."

Michael nodded, "I have ancestry from Scotland -

Dwight brushed him off, "Yeah, sure. Question: What is the origin of the word 'Jury'?"

Michael looked at Dwight blankly, "I really don't think -

Dwight pounded on the desk, "Answer the question!"

Michael looked taken aback, "Um... I don't know..."

Dwight sighed, "It's from the the Latin word, 'juris', which means law. I would have also accepted the translation in French, which means 'law body'."

Michael stifled a giggle, "_Law body_ smells."

Dwight simply rolled his eyes, "Oh... God." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, you need to know everything about law in the next hour. Can you handle it?"

Michael stifled another giggle, "That's what she said."

Dwight pounded on the desk again, "The courtroom is no place for this childish behavior. You said so yourself, this is not for little kids." Michael held his head down low as Dwight was berating him. "Now, are you prepared to bring out the big guns and be the best foreman Scranton has every scene?"

Michael raised his head and held a confident expression, "Hell yeah."

Dwight nodded with conviction, "Good. I'll be right back." Dwight left the office in top speed, and perusing through his top desk drawer finding a DVD, "Got it!" As he locked it up again, he noticed his bobble heads, "What the -" He looked over at Jim who was on a sales call.

"That's right, Mr. Johnson. Twenty-five reams. Alright, so I just need your code -" The line went dead. Jim looked up and saw a menacing expression on Dwight's face. "Oh... hey Dwight."

Dwight nodded, "One word: Vindication." He scoffed as he walked back to Michael's office. Jim gave a smile to the camera as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Johnson?"

Pam smiled, "Thanks for getting back to me." They both chuckled over the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:52 am**

In Michael's office, the computer was playing an episode of 'Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'. Michael and Dwight were watching intensely as Michael was taking notes. He glimpsed at a scene, watching Detective Olivia Benson running after a suspect. "She is so hot. I wouldn't mind if she puts some handcuffs on me."

Dwight nodded, "She does seemed very capable. Nice tone and frame."

Michael nodded, "And boobs."

As the classic '_DONG DONG_' echoed from the final scene, Michael nodded his head, "Now that is good television." He looked up from his notebook and looked over at Dwight, "I wouldn't peg you for a Law & Order fan."

Dwight shrugged, "I do like a good crime drama every once and again. Besides, nobody does it better than 'SVU'."

Michael nodded, "True. True."

Dwight turned back on the lights, "Okay, Michael. Pop quiz: What is an arraignment?"

Michael nodded, "Where the defendant claims either guilty or not guilty."

Dwight nodded, "Very good. Question: What if the defendant pleads guilty?"

Michael scrunched up his face, "Um..."

Dwight shouted, "C'mon, man. The ADA said that to that kid who killed his brother!"

Michael looked confused, "Who's the ADA?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "The redhead."

Michael nodded in recognition, "Oh yeah... then an evidentiary hearing happens."

Dwight nodded, "Correct. What if the defendant pleads not guilty?"

Michael nodded, "Then there is a trial, which I'm in the jury."

Dwight clapped his hand on Michael's back, "That's right. Bonus question. This is for all the marbles: During the deliberation, how many votes does the vote have to be to announce a verdict?"

Michael scrunched up his face again, finally arriving at an answer, "Trick question. There is no set number of votes. It varies. But my job as foreman, I have to persuade people to the right verdict."

Dwight smiled, "Exactly. I think you're ready, Michael."

Michael folded his arms, "Nice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:12 am**

Michael exited his office and placed his briefcase on the couch. "Okay, everybody. Could have you attention, please?" Several people turned around, looking up from their computers or games of folded paper triangles. After everyone seemed to be relatively listening, Michael began, "Alright, well... as everyone knows, I will be absent from the office for several hours a day. I will be taking part in jury duty, which is not just mandatory from the government but a duty that I take very seriously."

Dwight came out of Michael's office and folded his arms, "Michael is doing a great public service."

Michael nodded, "Yes I am. Thank you, Dwight."

Dwight nodded, "You're welcome, Michael." The camera panned the office. Stanley was conversing with a client. Phyllis was knitting. Oscar and Kevin were tallying up the final score of Hateball. Pam simply rolled her eyes.

Jim raised his hand, "How long will you be gone?"

Michael nodded, "Excellent question, Jim. I will be gone from 12 'til the rest of the day. Court gets out at five, so..."

Stanley finished his phone call, "Amen." Phyllis nodded in agreement.

Michael looked annoyed by Stanley's comment but waved it off, "That means Jim, you'll be in charge while I'm gone, caphe?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah. Quick question: What's the trial about? Is it a civil trial or a criminal?"

Michael nodded, "Another excellent question, Jim. The case is a criminal trial."

Pam quipped, "Of what crime?"

Michael shook with glee, "Murder."

Oscar intervened, "Who killed someone?" Several of the employees started asking questions.

Michael became overwhelmed, "I can't understand you guys when you all talk at the same time." The noise was getting louder when Michael shouted, "Shut up!" An awkward silence fell on the office, where only the hum of the fluorescent lights could be heard. Michael breathed in, "Okay, has anyone heard in the news about Stevens v. Stevens?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah, I read about that in the paper. Are in the jury, Michael?"

Michael nodded, "I'm the foreman."

Stanley laughed out loud, "Who made you... foreman?" He continued to laugh as several other staff members chuckled.

Michael folded his arms, "It just so happens that I have been in a jury before and I was the most qualified juror chosen."

Andy nodded in agreement, "I've been in a jury before."

-------------------

"I was in a trial that involved several of the alumni of Cornell. It was about one of my classmates and the murder of her first husband. She was pronounced guilty on all accounts." Andy shook his head, "It's a shame, really. I'm so glad she rejected me back in school, though. I'd probably be in a coffin or something."

--------------------

Oscar spoke up, "Yeah, I heard about the case, too."

Kevin whispered loudly, "What's it about?"

Oscar leaned over, "Apparently, this guy owned a dog fighting ring near Dunmore. He was trying to raise money for his kids education, or so he says. Anyway, they put the family dog in a fight and the dog lost and died. The wife found out about it, who loved the dog dearly and is now pressing charges for murder in the first degree."

Kevin shook his head, "Dude, that's sick."

Oscar nodded, "I know."

Kevin nodded, "I mean, it's just a dog and they're trying him for murder."

Oscar and Angela spoke simultaneously, "Just a dog?!"

Oscar shook his head, "It was a living and breathing thing. It did not deserve to die that way."

Angela nodded, "It was a poor and defenseless creature. No one should have to endure that pain."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "It's just a dog."

Angela stood up abruptly, "And you're just an idiot!" She walked away and toward the kitchen. Dwight took notice and followed shortly after.

Oblivious to the argument int the corner, Michael continued, "So yeah... I will partake in the trial and announce the verdict. I am the boss of the jury."

Jim nodded, "That's fantastic, Michael. Look, are you sure that you can handle this? It's a huge responsibility. I just don't want you to -

Michael sighed exasperatedly, "Would you stop being benign and belligerent?!"

Pam nodded, "'Word of the Day' calender?"

Michael nodded, "Yesh."

--------------------

"Me and Jim bought Michael a 'Word of the Day' calender for Michael for Christmas. We thought it would be interesting how he would try to use every new word in sentences. It was a sure fire way for laughs, especially because Michael can hardly pronounce most of them."

_Michael was exiting his office approaching reception, "Pam... you are very shallow and pedantic." He smiled at her, proud of using his new-found words._

_Pam nodded, "Um... thank you, Michael."_

Pam nodded, "So yeah... it's not very surprising that Michael hasn't a clue of what he's talking about."

--------------------

Jim looked confused, "Wait, am I being 'Benign' or 'Belligerent'?

Michael was taken aback, "I don't see why they have to be mutually exclusive!"

Jim nodded, "Okay." Pam rolled her eyes.

Michael looked at his watch, "Okay, my leeches. I must venture into the great unknown, but I will be back." He chuckled, "I'll always come back."

Stanley scoffed, "Pity."

Michael took his briefcase and a final wave. "Goodbye."

A dull chorus followed him out the door, "Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:26 pm**

_The camera panned the office. Most of the staff had taken their lunch break and were either congregated in the kitchen or the break room. The only person who was at their desk was Dwight._

"Thank you very much, Mr. Smith. I will be calling later in the week for shipping details. Have a good afternoon." As he stood up from his desk, he went to the back cabinet for the list of discounts. He looked at the reams of paper and scratched his chin, "I could have sworn there was more yesterday." He counted them silently, "Aha! There's one missing. I knew it." He quickly went to his desk and took out a thick folder, a powder compact and a cabokee brush. He ran back to the unit and started applying the powder to the shelves with the brush, trying to pick up fingerprints. When he applied enough to pick up a decent fingerprint, he dimmed the lights and retrieved his strobe light from his bottom right desk drawer.

At that moment, Jim walked out of the kitchen with Pam in tow. They were laughing when they noticed the lights were turned off and Dwight had his strobe light in his hand. Jim shook his head, "Bet you five jellybeans that Dwight's gonna do another investigation."

Pam stifled a giggle, "Well... duh. You know you're gonna egg him on until he does anyway."

Jim nodded, "This is true."

Dwight noticed them conversing, "What are two talking about? Another ploy to steal more paper from the company?"

Pam chuckled slightly, "Who would steal paper? We work for a paper company."

Dwight held the strobe light close to his face, giving his face a more terrifying glow, "You tell me."

At that moment, Kelly came out of the kitchen and was heading toward the conference room. However, when she noticed the lights were out she headed for the light switch and ran into Dwight. She screamed, "Ahhhh!!!" She turned back around screaming, "Dwight glows in the dark!!!"

Pam and Jim laughed at Kelly as everyone in the kitchen and break room dispersed into the office. Dwight turned the lights back on as everyone seemed to wonder what the trouble was. Dwight returned back to his desk and retrieved his folder, taking out several sheets which included fingerprints.

Jim noticed the sheets, "Is that what I think it is?"

Dwight scoffed, "Bet you life."

-------------------

"When I was a volunteer sheriff's deputy, I collected a mass amount of information on my coworkers. Especially Halpert. I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested before." Dwight smirked, "But don't worry, I'll get him one day. Until then, I have several accounts on my coworkers, including their fingerprints. You can be too careful when it comes to the safety of oneself."

--------------------

Dwight returned to the shelf and compared the prints from the cabinet to the files. Dwight shuffled through them until he found an exact match. "I knew it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Dwight reveals what he knows and Michael is introduced to the rest of the jurors. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I can't wait to find out if you did too! Also, I am writing a story with ktface3 entitled, 'Four Obscure Office Secrets'. Check it out. It's really funny and has a lot of heart. Our pen-name is MBTandKT, so make sure to visit there and learn more about us! _

_DON'T BE BELLIGERENT AND BENIGN!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!_


	3. Introductions and Letigations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. I try to not broadcast that too much.**_

_A/N: First off, I just wanna say sorry for the delay. I have been a little blocked by the fact that there hasn't been any new episodes of the Office for a while. But fear not... I have not fallen off the face of the earth. I will have updates on my other two stories and I will resurrect another story that I have been waiting to finish, "Lovely Suitors". I wanna see Dinner Party before I finish it. It was mostly based on 'The Depostion', but I'm sure I'll find more material in this week's episode. Honestly, I can't wait any longer! LOL. _

_Also, I just have to say that Wikipedia is seriously the best thing ever. It has really helped me with this story, seeing as I'm a pre-med major, not a pre-law major, so yeah... pretty limited knowledge. hehe. I am really enjoying writing this and I can't wait to hear if you guys feel the same! Here we go!_ _Thanks again for your patience!_

**March 10, 2008**

**12:34 pm**

_The camera zoomed in on Michael. He was driving through the downtown area of Scranton. He was pointing to various buildings, showing the camera crew the sights._

Michael nodded, "Yup. My town. Scranton, PA." As he was pulling into the parking lot, he saw several news vans pulling into the parking lot as well. As Michael and the camera crew were walking up to the courthouse, several reporters started emerging from their vehicles and setting up their equipment for interviews with the prosecution, the defendant and witnesses.

Michael walked up the stairs and tried to get through, but there was already a crowd forming as the prosecution was making the same walk up the courthouse stairs. Reporters from both print and live news coverage were stampeding toward the wife and her lawyer. Phrases such as, "How are you feeling?" and "How does it feel to press charges for murder on your own husband?" were heard.

Michael was trying to get through the crowd, but it was getting more and more congested. Eventually, Michael was able to make it through to the door. As he approached the door, the security guard stopped them, "Excuse me, sir. This is a private trial. No witnesses at this time and no press are allowed in the courthouse." He motioned to the camera crew. "You have to wait outside with the rest of the press, sir."

Michael looked confused, "I'm not part of the press. I'm Michael Scott. I'm the foreman juror. I need to get in there."

The security guard nodded, "That's fine. _You_ can go in, but your camera crew gotta stay put."

Michael shook his head, "No, it's okay. I got clearance from the court." He produced a form from his breast pocket.

XXXX

"Yeah, the judge is an old client of mine. When I told him about the camera crew and everything, he was kinda excited about it. He's a big fan of Michael Moore, so..." Michael nodded, "I'm not really sure what that has to do with me though. Michael Moore's stuff is so boring. Besides, I'm a way cooler Michael."

XXXX

The security guard nodded, "Alright, get in. But don't bring too much attention to yourself. The press gets wind that the judge let your film crew in there, they'll go ballistic." He handed Michael back the paper and gave the camera a stiff nod.

Michael scoffed, "Me? Be _ostenitatious_? Please. I'm too cool for that." Michael proceeded into the courthouse.

As Michael rounded the corner, he signed in at the front desk. The clerk pointed him down the hall to where the jury was congregating. Michael beckoned the camera crew into the room, where everyone was either talking or signing documents. Michael came to the front desk. "Um... excuse. I'm Michael Scott."

The woman looked up, "You're Michael Scott?"

Michael nodded and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

The woman shook his hand, "You're finally here. What took you so long? You should have been here an hour ago." She stood up and picked up a stack of folders. "Follow me." She started toward the end of the hall, turning saying, "I'm Rebecca, by the way."

Michael and the crew followed her as she was walking quickly through the small groups of people. She spoke over her shoulder, "This is the biggest case in a decade. No one has ever pressed charges of this magnitude on one's spouse, especially something like murder of a dog. It's groundbreaking stuff." She made a sharp right turn and opened a door at the corner. "Here is the juror's quarters. This is where you'll go during recesses and such. You'll also deliberate here, so... get used to these walls." She chuckled at her own joke. She looked at the camera crew, "Is this what Judge Campbell was talking about?"

Michael nodded, "Yep, they're my posse."

Rebecca nodded, "Uh huh. Well anyway, pleasure to meet you and good luck. The rest of the jurors will be arriving within the hour so make yourself comfortable and if you need anything, I'm right down the hall." She opened the door and left.

Michael looked around the room, looking at the different photographs of the courthouse throughout the years. There was photo for each decade including one that was shot a few years ago. Underneath it said, _'70 years in counting...'_Michael looked out the window, "I wonder how many people's lives were determined in this room. How many lives ended or started over again." He chuckled, speaking in Prison Mike's voice, "Getting it when the getting's good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the office, Dwight was collecting some more evidence from the back cabinet. He was in the midst of taking Polaroids when Jim approached reception, "We have to stop him."

Pam shrugged, "Mah."

Jim leaned on her desk, "Mah?"

Pam smirked, "M-A-H. _Mah_."

Jim nodded, "Fine. But remember, when Dwight tries to put people in the stocks, _I_ wanted to it to end."

Pam chuckled, "Leave him alone. He's not bothering anyone."

Jim smirked, "Really?" He turned around and leaned against her desk, "Let's just watch for…oh..." Checked his watch, "Twenty seconds, give or take."

Pam rolled her eyes, chuckling, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Dwight was shaking several pictures when Meredith came up to take a pack of pens. As she reached for the package, Dwight slapped her hand, "Do not disturb the crime scene!"

Pam stood up, "That's it." She made her way to the back of the office towards Dwight.

Jim nodded, "Thank you." He followed closely in tow.

Pam crossed her arms, trying to give off her best impression of Angela, "What do you think you're doing?"

Dwight scoffed, "Investigating the integrity of the employees." He continued to analyze the photographs.

Jim nodded, "Interesting. Didn't realize we needed an investigation." He too folded his arms, mimicking Pam.

Dwight chuckled, "Yeah, well… I find it _very_ interesting that no one seems to realize that a crime has been committed and no one cares."

Oscar asked across the room, "What _crime_?"

Dwight cleared his throat, "Attention: Dunder Mifflin workers!" Stanley rubbed his ear from the yell. "I have some interesting news to share with you all."

Jim nodded, "We've heard."

Dwight snarled, "Quiet you." He straightened up, "I have come to realize that several reams of paper has been stolen from this cabinet. God knows how many have been stolen before now!" He shook his head, "Well… all I can say is this, you all should hold your heads down in shame. You have not only shamed yourselves, but you have shamed the names Dunder Mifflin and Michael Scott." He lowered his head, "For shame. For shame on us all."

Andy stood up, "You are so right."

Stanley rolled his eyes, "For the love of God…"

Andy patted Dwight on the back, "Dwight is so effing right. We shouldn't be stealing our company's resources. We sale this paper. This is our livelihood at stakes, people! Why would you want to throw that down the drain?!"

Dwight nodded, "Exactly, Bernard." They proceeded to give each other high fives, causing Stanley to sigh exasperatedly.

Jim shook his head, "This isn't good." Pam nodded silently.

Dwight stopped rough-housing, "That's why I vow to get to the bottom of this, by one way and one way only: a trial."

Jim and Pam nodded, "Of… course."

XXXX

"There are few times in life where you have the chance to solve an actual crime. I lost my cool a few years ago with my drug bust, but not this time. You know why? Because I have one thing that I didn't have last time... experience. So now I can say that I wasn't involve in just one investigation." Dwight scoffed, "I can proudly say that I have been involved in two."

XXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael looked around the room again, taking it all in. "My new domain." He smiled at the camera, "For the next two weeks, I am the ruler of this land, as far as the eye can see - " At that moment, the door opened, revealing three people dresses in suits.

The taller one of the bunch asked the shorter male, "When you think lunch is? I'm starving."

The shorter one looked at the taller one quizzically, "Where have you been? We just had lunch."

The taller one rubbed his stomach and smacked his lips, "Aw, man. I thought that was the line for the restroom, not the lunch line."

The smaller male rolled his eyes, "It clearly stated, 'Lunch Line'. I don't see how plainer it can be."

The taller man looked menacing, "Well… accuse me. Sorry I didn't go to college." He began to imitate the shorter man, "_Look at me… I went to school… Lemme show you what I learned… Please let me show you."_

The shorter man shouted, "Shut up, Brian. At least I went to school, dumbass."

Brian scoffed, "Yeah… well… at least I got a cool car." He straightened up, still not noticing Michael.

The woman who came in with them yelled, "Enough! I've had to hear you two hens bicker all day. Give it a rest." She pointed at Brian, "You _are _a dumbass for not going to school, and your car… is _not_ that cool. And you…" She pointed to the shorter one.

Brian looked down, "What did Ted do?"

The woman scoffed, "You're a dumbass for being his friend."

Ted grabbed Brian's arm, "Me and Brian have been best friends since 7th grade, lady. So…"

Brian nodded vigorously, "Yeah. So…" They proceeded to give each other a high five.

The woman rolled her eyes and turned around in Michael's direction, noticing him for the first time. "Oh, sorry."

Michael smiled, "No, its okay. Actually, it was kinda funny." He chuckled, giving a wink at the camera.

Brian looked at the camera, "Neat, a camera! So, who are you with? Court TV? CNN? Headline News? You know Nancy Grace? She is so hot… and sassy!"

Ted cringed, "Dude… she's like a mom."

Brian shrugged, "So… moms are hot! Like yours." He laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "Your mom is so hot."

Ted nudged him right back, "Gross, man." They began to chuckle when the woman rolled her eyes again, causing Ted to pipe up, "Would you lighten up, Trish?"

Trish sighed, "We're in a courthouse and you two are acting as if you're in a playpen."

Brian shrugged, "Well… at least we know at least one of us isn't potty trained. Right, Ted? Didn't like wet the bed last week, dude?"

Ted hit Brian in the arm, "C'mon, man. Keep that down, okay."

Brian shrugged, "Don't be ashamed, dude. It's mother nature."

Trish shook her head, "That's _not_ mother nature. That's just… wrong."

Michael giggled, being overheard by the others. Brian folded his arms, "You find something funny, pal?"

Michael straightened up, "Um… no. Nothing funny, man."

Brian walked up closer to Michael, "Didn't seem that way to me, dude."

Michael backed up slightly, "No… I was just thinking of something else." He chuckled again, but caught himself and took hold of a stiff façade. "Um… sorry."

Trish shook her head, "Don't apologize. These two are just baboons. Pay them no mind." She smiled, "I'm Trish, by the way."

Michael smiled, "Michael Scott."

Ted began to cough violently, only being able to speak after Brian patted him on his back, "You're... Michael Scott?"

Michael nodded, "The one and only… well, last time I checked." He gave them a smile, but it slipped when he saw the looks of horror on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Brian began to stammer, "You're… um… the foreman."

Michael nodded, "So?"

Ted cleared his throat, "You're like… our boss."

Michael smiled a bit, "Yeah… I am."

Trish whispered to Ted, "Great. Now he's gonna have some kind of power trip. Nice."

Michael overheard, "Oh no… no power-tripping to be had here. Not at all."

Brian nodded, making his way over to Michael, "My handle's Brian." He extended his hand. "That over there is my best friend, Ted."

Ted came over and extended his hand, "Hey." Michael shook their hands.

Michael smiled, "Nice to meet you guys." Michael walked over to the head of the table, "So...um...I guess we should just sit and wait for the rest of the group to show up."

Trish nodded, "Yeah, sounds about right." She took a seat next to Michael. "So... how did you wind up with this gig?"

Brian and Ted sat across from Trish. Brian nodded, "Yeah, being the foreman and all. What makes you so special?"

Trish kicked him under the table, "Could you guys act as if you don't share the same brain?" Brian proceeded to make silent curses under his breath, rubbing his shin.

Michael chuckled, "Well... I actually did jury duty before so..."

Ted nodded, "Nice. What case?"

Michael shrugged, "A lawsuit a few years ago. Something about worker's comp." Michael nodded at the camera.

Ted looked behind him and noticed the camera, "So, what are the cameras for than?"

Michael nodded, "They're my film crew. They film me and stuff."

Trish looked confused, "Why?'

Michael chuckled, "Well..." He looked momentarily perplexed, "Um... they film my office. It's a documentary of the ins and outs of a real office."

Ted nodded, "I think I heard about that in the Penny Saver. Next to the exotic birds." Trish and Brian nodded in agreement.

Michael smiled, "Yeah... so they've been following me around now for like..." He looked at the camera man, "Four years now, right?" The camera moved up and down. Michael nodded, "That's what I thought."

Brian smiled, "That is so cool, man. But doesn't that get like weird, you know. Having them inside your personal life and stuff?"

Michael shrugged, "I actually like it. It's nice to share my wisdom and stuff."

Trish nodded, "So, what's the name of the company you work for?"

Michael smiled, "Dunder Mifflin."

Brian laughed out load, "_Dunder Mifflin._ What kind of company is that? You guys make mufflers?"

Ted shook his head, "They obviously make muffins, dummy."

Trish shook her head, "No, isn't it some kind of outdoor apparel store like for gloves and mittens?"

Michael shook his head, "You're all wrong. It's a paper company."

Brian scoffed, "Well... that's lame."

Michael shook his head, "Not really."

Trish quipped, "So, what are you? The manager?"

Michael shook his head, "I'm the Regional Manager."

Ted looked perplexed, "What's the difference?" Brian and Trish nodded in agreement.

Michael sighed exasperatedly, "First off, the perks are much grander than the manager's."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Like what?"

Michael chuckled, "Like a company car and my own office and the love of my employees."

Brian scoffed, "That sounds _really_ lame."

Michael looked menacing, "So, what do you do that's so cool?"

Brian straightened up, "I'm a mechanic." He pointed to Ted, "And Ted here is my business partner. We opened up that new mechanic shop up on Marsh."

Michael nodded, "Oh yeah, I saw that a few weeks ago."

Brian nodded, "Yeah, my buddy here went to school for business and we opened it up a few months ago, so yeah... in your face." He proceeded to give Ted another high five and fold his arms, giving a wink to the camera.

Michael looked caught off guard, "What?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Apparently, he thinks he's better than you because he owns his owns business."

Michael scoffed, "Well... what school do you go to?"

Ted smirked, "Scranton Junior College of Technology. Best damn thing that ever happened to me."

Brian slapped Ted on the back, "Damn straight."

As they were chuckling several other people began to congregate into the room, leaving Michael with an overwhelmed expression plastered to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_More to come... In the next chapter, Dwight will make some eyebrow-raising accusations and Michael will meet the rest of the jury. Both cases will start in the chapter after that. I will try to have both chapters up by the end of the weekend. _

_Thanks so much and a chapter of 'Awkward Admiration' will be updated by the end of this weekend as well. Thanks so much for your support of my stories and as always, tell me what you think. You know I just adore the reviews, so bring them on!_


End file.
